


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by SpiderQ848



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQ848/pseuds/SpiderQ848
Summary: Their secrets have been revealed but will it drive them apart or bring them closer together?This was written before the season 3 episode, Chat Blanc came out. I have some thoughts on that btw, check the notes if you wanna read those. Oh and also this is *technically* just a one-shot but there is a short "epilogue" so I'm counting it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

"So you're really Adrien Agreste."

"The one and only," sighed Cat Noir. He hugged his knees close to his chest, uncharacteristically shy. "I guess I can't hide it anymore."

Ladybug frowned, letting her legs dangle over the side of the roof. The two of them sat side by side, an awkward gap between the two of them that felt like it stretched for miles. "We're really not supposed to know each other's identities."

"Hey cut me some slack, m'lady. I thought I was going to die," he complained with a pout. "I couldn't sacrifice myself for you without ever telling you the truth."

"And those were your last words?" Ladybug asked, her voice filled with exasperation. "'My name is Adrien Agreste and I've loved you since the day I met you'? That's what you came up with?"

Cat put his hands against his heart, "Aww, you remembered it word for word. I'm touched, bug-a-boo. And to answer your question, those are lovely last words." He gave her a cheeky smile, "Tell the truth, did it win you over?"

Ladybug blushed at that, biting her lip awkwardly. "Well..."

Cat sighed, "It's alright, I get it. I didn't say it hoping it would change things. We can just pretend it never happened." He laughed a little weakly, "But at least you know why I was so awkward whenever you saved me as a civilian."

"Actually," Ladybug hesitated then let out a breath, half defeated and half determined. "I never really noticed, because I was too busy being awkward as well."

"What?"

Instead of responding, Ladybug closed her eyes. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears but she knew this was the right decision to make. "Tikki, spots off."

"Wait!" Cat Noir reached out a hand, knowing it wouldn't stop her but unsure of what else to do. There was a flash of light as Ladybug's costume disappeared and at the last moment, Cat ducked his head down.

He shut his eyes tightly and hid his face in his chest, pulling his legs in even closer. "I know I messed up," he said, his voice slightly muffled, "But you don't have to do it too."

"Adrian, we're a team. Always will be. So look at me. What's done is done and if Hawkmoth is going to use this against us then we may as well know more than he does."

Cat loosened his grip on himself slightly but still did not look up, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Taking a deep breath, Cat looked up, then nearly choked on his gasp. "Marinette?"

"Surprise" Marinette said with an awkward wave.

Cat didn't reply right away and when he finally did, he didn't seem able to form full sentences. "Does this mean?"

"I think so?"

"So you like-"

"Yeah, I do."

Cat stared at her slack-jawed, and for a long time, neither of them was quite sure of what to do. At last, he spoke, "Plagg, claws in."

A flash of light later and they looked like nothing more than typical students. "Hi."

"Hey."

The two laughed awkwardly and looked away for a moment, both blushing furiously. Before either of them could do anything about this strange revelation, however, Plagg broke in. "Well, sugar cube, it was about time they figured it out, huh?"

Adrian and Marinette looked at him curiously, wondering who he was talking to. They were surprised to find the recipient of his question was none other than Tikki who was less than stoked about this turn of events.

"I suppose," she grumbled. "I still think this is dangerous but I guess it's better you go through it together than have Adrian suffer alone."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Adrian asked in shock, "Plagg, why did you never say anything? It would have saved me so much heartache!"

Plagg shrugged with apathy, "Rules are rules, even I'm not that dumb."

Adrian gave his kwami a stunned look, "You're kidding, right? When have rules ever stopped you."

Plagg just stuck his tongue out at Adrian. Tikki meanwhile, was looking more and more guilty.

"I thought we told each other everything," Marinette whispered to her, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Tikki reached out and brushed Marinette's cheek gently, "I know, Marinette, but you know the rules. Kwami users aren't supposed to know each other's identities."

Marinette sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm not really mad at you. I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"Sorry," Tikki said with a shake of her head, "But for the record, I still think this is a bad idea." She looked over at Plagg and Adrian who still seemed to be mid-argument. "Plagg, let's give them some space."

Plagg glanced back and forth between Tikki and Adrian. He seemed about to protest but one glare from Tikki shot down his retort. He giggled sheepishly, "Good idea, sugar cube. Later, love birds." And with that, he disappeared.

"Good luck," Tikki said softly to Marinette and then followed suit.

As soon as she was gone, Adrian cleared his throat to get Marinette's attention. "Just so you know, I had no idea," he said, not meeting her gaze.

"About me being Ladybug? Or the other thing?"

"Uhh, neither. But especially not that other thing."

Marinette giggled, "Maybe Alya was right about us both being oblivious?"

"Hey, Nino said the same thing," Adrian laughed.

The two then fell back into an awkward silence. "So, what now?" Marinette asked at last.

Adrian ran a hand through his hair anxiously, "Umm if you want, we could maybe try-"

"Yes!" Marinette cut herself off when she realized he hadn't finished his question. "Uhh, sorry. Go ahead," she laughed nervously.

Adrian didn't speak again right away. He just watched her with a distracted smile on his face.

Marinette shifted and crossed her arms a little self consciously, "Please say something, you're making me nervous. I know I'm not as cool when I'm not Ladybug, I didn't mean to interrupt you there earlier." She trailed off and waited for him to speak again.

When Adrian finally did respond, Marinette was more than a little surprised by his words. "You're really pretty, you know." Marinette opened her mouth to speak but he wasn't finished yet.

"Yes, even when you're not acting as Ladybug," he reassured her. "And, if I'm being honest, it's not like I haven't thought about us before, once or twice," he admitted a little awkwardly and with a nervous laugh, "I guess I was just too focused on Ladybug."

"I felt the same way about Cat Noir," said Marinette.

Adrian looked away, blushing. "I guess technically we've already had our first kiss," he said, "But it never really meant anything and we were always in danger. So do you want to. I mean, maybe we could-"

"Tikki, spots on." Another flash of light and Ladybug sat before him once more.

Adrian blinked in confusion, "Why did you do that?"

"So I would be brave enough to do this," she replied and pulled Adrian gently into a kiss.

When they broke apart they were both blushing and Marinette was back to being her ordinary self. "Still tired from earlier," she heard Tikki mumble before disappearing into her bag for a well-deserved nap. "Besides, you don't need me to be brave."

Marinette smiled and had to take a moment before she could speak again. "That was so much better than when you were akumatized."

Adrian laughed, "Agreed. Mostly because this time, I actually remember it." He started to lean in again then paused. "Before we do anything else though, I have to ask. Marinette, will you go out with me?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer, kitty," Marinette said, and Adrian found it odd but enjoyable to hear her say the nickname with so much affection in her voice. "Yes!"

"Glad to hear it, bug-a-boo," he replied, using his go-to pet name as well. "And ah, heads up because I'm kissing you again."

**Author's Note:**

> One, I really hate Hawkmoth's reaction in Chat Blanc to Adrian being Cat Noir. It goes against everything we know about him, hurting his own son? Every other time, he's refused to put Adrian in danger, even indirectly. Heck, he does so in the Very Next Episode. So why now, is he so okay with personally beating up Adrian and then akumatizing him before trying to manipulate him into hurting Ladybug? I must say I like my version better
> 
> Two, now that we know what will probably happen if they ever find out each other's identities, it sorta takes all the tension out of the series? Because, short of retconning themselves, there's pretty much no way Marinette and Adrian are going to a) learn the truth about each other or b) even satisfyingly end up together. Unless the writers decided to do something stupid like say, "Oh, different circumstances, different outcome, don't worry about it," there's no way giving the fans what they want is going to have a happy ending in-universe. They've already established that can't happen so what's the point?
> 
> Anyway, that's my two cents on the Season 3 not-really-the-finale finale.


End file.
